


chiraptophobia

by orphan_account



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Rating May Definitely Change, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alas, Akira Fudo's favorite coffee shop shut down.Fortunately, a new shop opened up just down the block.Unfortunately, the owner happened to be disagreeable in more than one way.((ON HOLD))((i know im great i just dont have a computer to write this on atm))





	chiraptophobia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zone of Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368954) by [ikonnx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikonnx/pseuds/ikonnx). 



Akira Fudo worked a thankless job, in a thankless town.

The one thing that kept him going? Caffeine.

The cracked sidewalks lining the streets of the rundown 'suburb' had become beautifully familiar over the years, one beat up concrete path leading to the ever yielding, family-run café, the opposing sidewalk brought him to the convince store, of which he worked. 

Akira had relied on the café for years. The owners happened to be quite kind, the coffee was excellent, and all and all, just the shop itself left a lasting positive feeling for throughout the day. 

All these reasons culminated up to a specific point—

The point being the reasoning behind Akira, on his knees, sobbing his eyes out infront a crude 'Closed For Business—Lot For Sale' sign plastered on the dark double doors of the aforementioned establishment.

Akira finally—shakily—got to his feet, exhaling a long sigh. He was already pretty late for work, no telling how long he sat there, but he refused to clock in unless he had his caffine.

A few Google Maps checks on his phone led him to a rather fancy looking café, dotted with various emerald green houseplants in sunbleached terra cotta pots. The color of the building itself was a warm, homey cream, trimmed with cinnamon brown bricks, and a wooden sign proudly declaring 'Caffè Café'. The windows, however, betrayed how different the inside was.

The walls displayed a stark white, nearly painful to look at after the soft browns of the exterior; a few black coffee tables and green houseplants broke up the outright gossamer of the room, and a few glass cases and pedestals took up spaces near and on the front counter, displaying baked goods and sandwiches. 

Akira eventually summed up his courage and entered. The door chimed a soft bell as he opened the door, and Akira quietly slipped in, briefly taking in his dazzling surroundings.

"Can I help you?"

A soft voice shattered his train of thought, and Akira nervously looked towards the source.

Behind the counter, a considerably pale blonde with a nametag that read 'Ryo' in looping cursive letters stared glacially back at him.

Akira wasn't sure if he was scared or amused by 'Ryo'.

"Hey—I'll take a plain black coffee. For Akira." He replied, eyeing Ryo tensely as he slid over a wad of cash. Ryo narrowed his icy blue eyes for a moment, as if in thought, before nodding and turning to a small window behind him—The kitchen, perhaps?

"Caramel Latte." Ryo called, writing something on a cup.

Akira stared in shock for a minute, attempting to calculate the situation.

Was he deaf? Did he mishear? What?

Ryo stared silently back at Akira, before casually checking his phone.

No. He knew what he had done.

Akira narrowed his eyes at the blonde, tempted to call him out. Before he could, however, Ryo shoved his incorrect order in his face, with a flat; "Have a nice day."

Akira felt like crying.

His coffee cup read 'Alfred' in familiar looping cursive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! sorry for the rushed ending ughhh
> 
> ive been writing the majority of this at school, so i just wanted to get it out of my face and start more of the meat and potatoes of the fanfic
> 
> see ya!


End file.
